Naruto Poetry Hall
by SerenitySnow412
Summary: This is just a book filled with poetry about different Naruto characters.  Yeah, it's kinda lame, but I love writing poetry, so I'm challenging myself to do pretty much ALL of the main Naruto characters.  Konoha shinobi, Aka, Sound 5, Orochi
1. Deidara

Okay, this is a poem I wrote at my friend's sleepover birthday party. The only girl there who knew what the poem was about told me to post it, so here it is!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Deidara, tho he rocks!!!!!!! I also don't own "Art is a Bang", cuz that's what Dei-kun says.

* * *

**Art**

An explosion, then

A cloud of smoke

Drifts towards the heavens.

It's not a firework,

It ain't a flare.

You better be prepared.

Cuz what you're not expecting

Is going to be there.

Another explosion echoes out

And a giant bird flys from the cloud.

A single laugh,

A humorous note

Followed by a glee-filled shout:

"Art is a BANG!!"

* * *

Dedicated to Deidara of the Akatsuki

Okay, that's the poem!!!!!!! Please don't flame, but constructive critisim is awesome!!!!!! I'll probably continue this little book with other poems about the Naruto characters!!!!!!!! Peace out, all you mortals!!!!


	2. Haku

Okay, here's the next poem. This one is for Haku.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, cuz if I did there might have been less filler episodes.

* * *

**Ice Mirrors**

You stand alone

In your ice mirrors

Flighty reflection

A human tool

You don't understand

What it means

To be alive,

To have your own life,

To live with feelings.

You've gone through your life

Abused, ignored, and misled.

Now you think you're a tool

A tool for your savior.

He picked you up that snowy day

And now you think

Your life is his to lead.

So as you stare back at me

Realize that all you have

Are the Ice Mirrors.

* * *

Yeah, I know it might be bad, but deal with it. If you have any suggestions, opinions, or questions, please PM me. I hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Sasuke

Okay, here's the poem for Sasuke. I am not a Sasuke fangirl, but I don't want to be mugged by screaming girls demanding that i write a Sasuke poem. It is**_ not _**about how "crazily hot" Sasuke is either. Just about his past. None of the poems completely summarizes a character and his or her background, just something important about them.

**Disclaimer:**Don't own Naruto, okay? If I did own Naruto, there wouldn't be those wacky fillers.

* * *

**Onyx Eyes**

Hard and cold

Lost and sad

Haunted, dark eyes.

Eyes that have witnessed

Murder and ruthlessness

Beyond imagination.

Very few people feel the pain

That's eating him alive.

He stares, eyes hollow and lost

Standing in the rain.

With no one to comfort him,

No one to talk to him,

He is silent, all alone.

Not knowing how to escape

From his distant memories.

He's stuck all alone

With dark, lonesome eyes.

With cold, onyx eyes.

* * *

So there is my Sasuke poem. I hopes u liked it!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Serenity


	4. Sakura

Okay, here's my Sakura poem. Geez, 3 poems in one night. I'm on a roll, people!!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own... Oh, why even bother. You people know what I'm gonna say.

* * *

**Emerald Orbs**

Mysterious thoughts

Dance inside the crystals.

Like cherry blossom petals

Caught in the gentle wind.

She looks at the stars,

Those gems sparkling

With unlimited curiosity.

Her eyes are mesmerizing,

A set jade green pearls.

They can hold many emotions.

Grief, anger, happiness.

Some can't but help to stare,

Stuck in her emerald snare.

The glittering, innocent puddles

Flashing a bold green.

Many have been trapped

By those transfixing

Emerald orbs.

* * *

Yay for me!!!!!!!! Review, please!!!!!!!!! I've done so much tonight!!!!!! Also, if you have any good ideas for other characters' poems, please message them to me!!!! 

Peace out, peoples

Serenity


	5. Gaara

Okay, here's my Gaara poem!!!!! It might be a bit confusing, but it's hard to write poetry for someone you have to try to understand by watching their actions. Also, I'd like to thank Themyscira and KittyKatJazz for reviewing and giving me some tips! You guys rock!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I hate these things... I don't own Naruto

**

* * *

**

**Love Scar**

The blood red mark

Dusted with crimson strands.

Pain evident in his eyes

As he stands alone.

Only his siblings loved him,

Only his siblings cared.

No one else would be kind

To the little insomniac.

He was insulted,

He was feared,

He was ignored

For something he couldn't help.

They didn't see him,

Only his problem.

Even his father shunned him.

He carved the mark on his forehead

On that haunted, moonlit night.

Abandoned in this world.

Now the mark is the sign

That shows what he wants to find.

On his forehead, he wrote

Love, and now he has

The Love Scar.

* * *

Weeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! That was my Gaara poem!!!!! Themyscira, you must be very happy right now... that is if you like the poem... But, hey!!! Review, give me some helpful tips and I'll put your names on here!!!!!!! Thanks again, Themyscira and KittyKatJazz!!!!!!!!!

Serenity


	6. Itachi

Okay, I can't believe I've gotton this far in one night. SIX poems, people!!!!! This is my Itachi poem, dedicated to Themyscira since she said I was missing his for some strange reason. Thanks for reviewing, KittyKatJazz and Themyscira!!!!

**Disclaimer:** muttering stupid disclaimer thing, stupid waste of time...looks up I don't own Naruto, this is the last time I'm saying this cuz I really don't like typing it over and over again every time I write a new poem.

**

* * *

**

**Crimson Shadow**

Lurking in the shadows

Calm, emotionless, and cold.

Rubies glow from the gloom,

They're searching the area.

Looking for something with

A murderous gleam in his eyes.

The loose black cloak

Spotted with blood red clouds

Sends out a single warning.

"I can kill you."

His cold, expressionless face

Staring into your eyes.

You cannot escape,

He's captured you

In his web of murder.

A single finger,

And you're caught in his trap.

Stranded in another world

All alone and defenseless.

You cannot escape

His rage-fueled cage.

You've been captured by

The crimson shadow.

* * *

Yay!!!!!!! Ish my 6 posted poem tonight, 5th one I wrote!!!!!!!!! yay for me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks again, KittyKatJazz and Themyscira! Review, peoples!!!! I need advice!!!!!!!

Serenity


	7. Hinata

Okay, this poem is for Hinata. Jeez, 6 poems in one night. This is getting hard. Anyways, everyone whos reading these, thank you guys so, so much! you've all made my night!!! R & R,,, peoples!!!

**Disclaimer:**Read my mind, i don't wanna type it.

**

* * *

**

**Lavender Petals**

Her stuttering voice trembles

As she stands in front of her father

Her eyes stared at the dirt,

Poking her fingers together

Shy, quiet, and blushing

She looks away from her feet,

Still not making eye contact.

She cringes at the harsh voice,

Wincing under her father's stare.

She tries as hard as she can

But she can't seem to catch up.

Her team mates try to help her,

So she can be even with the rest.

But, she is still behind.

Because when she advances,

So does everyone else.

She's stuck stuttering,

Behind the others.

And her gentle eyes

Are the color of

Lavender Petals.

* * *

Such a pretty poem, yeah. I hope you guys liked it!!! review please!!!!!!!!! Oh, good ideas are good things to send to me, so if you have an idea, hit the little button labeled go and message me it! 

Serenity


	8. TenTen

Yay!!!!!!!! Ish TenTen's poem!!! R&R, peoples!!!! Also, I fixed my other poems spelling problems, so they're better now, Themyscira!! Thanks for the message. I needed motivation to find a spellchecker. 

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto. 

**

* * *

**

**Bulls Eye**

With a rush of air

A spear hurtles by.

Speeding on its way

To the tiny target.

A single fluttering of parchment

Had summoned it here.

A simple throw

Sent it flying towards the dot.

Whistling through the air

A lethal, glittering point.

Another spear hurtles by,

Tailing the first.

Twenty feet

Ten feet

Five feet

With a soft thunk

The spear buries itself

Deep into the wood.

Its partner slams the target next

Brushing the first spear.

Finally, it's her thousandth

Bulls eye.

* * *

Yay for TenTen!!!!! I don't even know how many bulls eyes she made, but I think that 1000 is a good number. So, what ever. Hoped u liked it!!! Reviews, please!!! 


	9. Orochimaru

Okay, I really don't like this character in Naruto at all!!! Ask anyone. When I see him on TV I growl at him. I've even smacked my computer screen….. But, he's an important character and I don't feel like being hunted down by those few people who can stand Orichimaru. I don't have anything against those people, just the character.

Disclaimer:

**Sasuke:** She doesn't own Naruto, b/c I'd have to kill her if she did. She's too annoying.

**Me:** I love you too, Sasuke.

* * *

**Snake Eyes**

Creepy golden eyes

Small, observing slits

Lock onto target.

Sadistic smirk

Plastered across that pale face.

Pale purple streaks

Surrounding those eyes.

The tongue slithers its way

Across the blade

As his eyes hypnotize

The frozen, terrified prey.

Those creepy, hypnotizing eyes

With the vertical slits

Sadistic golden

Snake Eyes

* * *

Okay, happy people? I'm not too happy about having to write that, but I had to write something for class today. Well, at least so me teacher would think I was writing. Oh well 

**Sasuke:** You rant a lot, you know that? 

**Me:** Shut up, Uchiha, I'll fetch Yuni 

**Sasuke: **Who? 

**Me:** My Naruto obsessed, 3 times black belt, best friend who enjoys glomping people. 

**Sasuke:** O.O 

**Me: **I killed Sasuke... Fan girl stampede! 

**Sasuke:** KUSO!!!!!!!!! runs far far away 

**Shrek:** Who are you and what are yeh doin' in my swamp? 

**Me:** Byes, peoples!!!!! 


	10. Rock Lee and Gai

Okay, people. Here is Green Jumpsuit and his Mini-me. Or Gai and Lee. Take your pick of what you want to call them.

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto:**My turn, dattebayo!!!!!!

**Me:** I'm deaf now.

**Naruto: **Hehe... Any ways, Serenity doesn't own Naruto, cuz if she did... I don't know what would happen...

**Me:** You don't want to 

* * *

**Green Youth**

A single shout breaks through the darkness

The excited shout beats dawn, as always.

The happy pair march down the road.

Though they sweat and pant

They won't stop for anything.

Well, almost anything

They can't leave their poor teammates behind.

So they bounce to a stop,

Smiles huge, hair gleaming

Matching jumpsuits damp with dew and sweat.

Yet still, they push and push

Beyond anyone else's imagination

Doubling, tripling, quadrupling, and even higher!

They will only stop when they collapse

But then they'll do another vigorous exercise

And the two draggled, zombie-like teammates will groan

As the matching pair high-step down the road.

The two demons keep going

The monsters of green youth.

* * *

That is for all of you green-spandex wearers out there!!!!!!!! have a great Halloween!! And go to Shikkarikon if u have the time. The Sasuke who might be really really hyper is my best friend!!!!

**Stella:** Where's pocky????

**Me:** At my house!!!!

**Stella:** (runs off)

**Me:** Yeah, if you see her, DON'T give her pocky!!!!!!! Unless you have a death wish...


	11. Neji

Okay, here's my Neji poem. You should understand what I'm talking about, okay? It took me a while to write this poem , since Neji is such an interesting character. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:**

**Shikamaru** This is so troublesome

**Me:** Deal with it!!

**Shikamaru** I don't even have a poem yet…

**Me:** I'm getting there!! So just say your line!

**Shika:** Fine. Serenity doesn't own Naruto, cuz if she did…(snore)

**Me:** I can't believe that I'm happy about Shikamaru passing out…

* * *

**All the Difference**

He may be strong,

Stronger than his cousin.

He may be brave,

Braver than his teammates.

But his skills won't change

That horrid truth,

That curse of his clan,

That has torn his life apart.

He's a caged bird

He wants to be free

But no one answers him.

So he's stuck, a shadow in the clan.

And it was those few seconds,

When his uncle was born first,

That made all the difference.

* * *

Wow, that was pretty good... I can't believe I wrote that... But then again, it's in my sloppy handwriting, so thank Kami for typing!!!

**Shikamaru**: (snores)

**Me: **stupid lazy genius...


	12. Kakashi

Okay, here's Kakashi's poem. I'm at school again, typing all of these up so I can post them… I've already completed half of this year's typing lessons and have finished this section's projects…. Also, I keep forgetting the word for the head thing everyone wears. Can someone send me the word, please? R&R, people!!!

**Disclaimer:**

**Sakura:** It's my turn, right?

**Me:** Yup, it's your turn

**Sakura:** Serenity doesn't own Naruto, because if she did, I would have Sasuke-kun

**Me:** (muttering) fan girl…

**Ino:** Oh, no you wouldn't, forehead, I would

**Sakura:** What did you say, Ino-pig (lunges at Ino)

**Me:** Cat fight!!!!!!!! Security!!!

* * *

**One Brown, One Red**

The messy silver hair

Accented by the crooked head piece.

A mask covers that gentle expression

That's recognized as his eye-smile.

A caring friend, but deadly in battle

A monkey, the Copy Cat.

But a single crackle

That ominous sound

And you know the end is near.

The last thing

His opponent will see

Is the eye hidden behind the head piece.

With deadly precision, those eyes stare

One brown, one red.

* * *

**Me:** Wow, I wrote this_ ages_ ago. I just never got around to publishing it...

**Kakashi:** You forgot

**Me:** Did not, Kakashi-sensei!

**Kakashi:** Sensei?

**Me:** Uh... common mistake?

**Kakashi:** Okay (pulls out Make-our Paradise)

**Me:** No! Get that book out of here! (grabs book and throws it away)

**Kakashi:** Nooooooooo!!! My book! (runs after it)

**Me:** Sayonara!


	13. Akamaru

Okay, okay! I know! It's been for-freakin'-ever since I updated this. Well… here you go! I've been locked up tight with work and really, really tried to get these out to you guys. Well, I'm back on a poetry spree and here's the first of the results.

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:** Alright, it's your turn…

**Lee:** Yosh! This is my chance to prove myself! Youth!

**Me: **(hits head on desk) Kami, why did I agree to this?

**Lee: **(anime tears) Almighty youthful Seren does not own Naruto, for if she did, there would be more youth!

**Gai:** LEE!

**Lee:** GAI-SENSEI! (hug of death)

**Me: **(twitch) On to the poem!

* * *

**Puppy Love**

A bark, a growl

A yelp, a whine

Cute dark eyes stare up

Begging, pleading

Hinting with mischievous

Daring you

Challenging you

Asking you

Little round nose,

Trailing on the ground

Snuffling and sniffling

Finding and tracing

Short tail

Wagging quickly

Slicing through the air

An adoring glance

A playful bark

A daring yip

Cream colored fur

A flash of white

Little Akamaru strikes.

* * *

There ya go! A cutesy little poem for the most adorable little dog there is!

See ya!

Seren


	14. Kiba

Yeah, poetry mood. I should be doing all of my homework. Boy, I really do love all of my high school teachers who assigned me work! Well, here's the second one! Might as well follow with the puppy's partner, eh?

Disclaimer:

**Me: **Hey, Aka-chaaaaaaaaaaan!

**Akamaru:** Bark! (wags tail)

**Me: **Aww! Kawaii! (hugs happily)

**Akamaru:** Wolf! (smiles in a doggy way)

**Me:** Je t'aime, petit chien! On to the poem!

* * *

**Dog-Boy**

Darting eyes

Strong nose

Sniffing, catching a scent

A small nod to the furry companion of his

A cocky grin flashes canines

Long, sharp, glinting fangs

Claw-like fingernails digging into

Ground

Branch

Flesh

A feral growl,

Fierce approach

Animalistic fighting techniques

Bragging statements

Teasing tones

Friendly smirk

And that ever-annoying nickname

Dog-boy

* * *

Well, there's a bit of a humorous one. Sorry, Kiba-kun!

Tootles!

Seren


End file.
